Change
by Aria184
Summary: Fanfic: 07 Ghost. Teito x Frau. Excerpt: The Eye again glared at Frau. "It's all your fault," he said, completely indignant. Labrador quickly looked at Frau as he realized that it was indeed Frau's business, too. "Tell him," the Eye said one last time as the red faded from Teito's eyes.


**A/N: **Hey, all. This is a Teito x Frau fanfic based off 07 Ghost. This is definitely for mature readers only, and if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it. And if you don't like stuff about mpreg, hit the back button on your browser now. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from 07 Ghost.

"Teito?" Frau questioned the boy softly, whom he held securely in his arms.

Teito didn't answer as he gently kissed the blond-haired man.

"Teito," Frau tried again. "We shouldn't-"

Teito cut off Frau's words with another kiss and looked deeply into Frau's eyes, trying to communicate his acceptance and need.

"Please," Teito said softly.

Frau growled as he tried to ignore his own needs.

After a few moments of hesitation, Frau grabbed Teito in a tight embrace, falling lightly to the bed.

He was about to kiss Teito again, when suddenly, Teito's eyes changed to red as the Eye of Mikhail took possession.

Frau halted, completely stunned.

"Frau," it said softly, "If you care this deeply for my master, I will not stop you, but know that your actions might have consequences this night. Are you prepared for such consequences?"

Frau blew out a sigh and thought to himself, _Well, if our relationship is brought into the open, I may lose my position as a Bishop. But it's worth it. And if our relationship would embarrass Teito in any way, then I wouldn't mind keeping it a secret. What other consequences could the Eye be talking about?_

"I love Teito, and whatever consequences happen, I will be ready to accept them. As long as it doesn't hurt Teito."

A hard look crossed Teito's face an instant before the red disappeared from Teito's eyes.

"Frau," Teito breathed. "Please," he gasped.

Frau smiled at Teito, and resumed kissing him.

They enjoyed each other's company until almost dawn, when they fell asleep holding each other in a lover's embrace.

-

3 Weeks later

-

Teito kept looking behind him, quickly glancing to see if anyone had followed him as he made his way to the patch of trees behind the back of the church.

Teito blew out a sigh of relief when he finally reached the patch of trees.

He peered into the shadows, and for a moment, his hands became clammy as he imagined the possibilities of what could be hiding within said shadows.

Suddenly, he felt arms go around his waist. Teito opened his mouth to scream, but then a hand quickly covered Teito's mouth and a voice whispered huskily into his ear, "It's just me. Relax."

When Teito recognized Frau's voice, he tried to calm his racing heartbeat, and then did as Frau asked—and allowed his body to relax.

As Frau felt Teito relax against him, he removed his hand from across Teito's mouth, instead, running the back of his hand lightly down the boy's cheek.

He felt Teito shudder as he simultaneously whispered, "Frau."

Teito lightly grabbed Frau's hand, moving it to his chest as he slightly leaned his head back against Frau, allowing his own arm to drop limply to his side.

Frau again whispered in Teito's ear as he slid his palm down to Teito's waist, pausing at his waistband, "Did you miss me, Teito?"

Teito moaned as his hips began to rock slowly forward, subconsciously.

Frau took Teito's moan as positive reinforcement and slipped his hand under the boy's waistband.

"Frau," Teito moaned as he panted heavily. "Please," he begged quietly.

Frau needed no more encouragement as he pleasured Teito.

Teito gasped at the contact and moved his hips rhythmically, in time with the movement of Frau's hand.

Teito's breathing became erratic, and he began to notice that his vision was starting to become hazy. At first, Teito just shrugged it off, but then his legs suddenly buckled as his vision dimmed.

Frau quickly removed his hand as Teito began to fall forward, catching Teito around the waist.

"Teito?" Frau questioned with concern heavy in his voice.

"Teito?" Frau again questioned as he moved his other arm behind the boy's knees while he slid his other arm to Teito's back. He gently cradled the boy in his arms as he slightly shook him.

"Teito?" He asked again. The boy's eyes remained closed. Afraid that he had hurt Teito somehow, Frau began calling to the Eye: "Oi! Eye of Mikhail! Oi! What is wrong with Teito?"

Frau continued to stare into Teito's face, seeming to hold his breath as he waited to see if the Eye would answer him.

Suddenly, Teito's eyes snapped open as eerie red eyes met his own.

"Well?" Frau snapped.

"My master was overcome with extreme dizziness," the Eye replied blandly.

Just as Frau was about to question him further, a look of confusion spread across Teito's face. Teito's mouth opened and closed like a fish caught out of the water and then Mikhail hesitantly said, "You need to take Teito to see Labrador... right now."

Frau sucked in his breath as he realized that even Mikhail was worried about Teito.

"Will Teito be okay?" Frau asked, wanting to strangle the Eye.

"Yes," Mikhail replied. "But Labrador needs to examine him. His condition has... changed."

Teito's eyes closed once again as Frau started jogging to Labrador's garden with the boy cradled gently in his arms.  
-

Labrador was tending to his garden when he heard Frau calling his name in a panicked tone.

He hurried in the direction of Frau's voice, calling, "In here, Frau!"

Frau continued to jog until he saw Labrador, and then walked with quick, long strides to the man's position.

"What happened?" Labrador asked when he recognized Teito limply laying in Frau's arms. "Another Kor attack?" He quickly asked.

Frau hesitated for a moment and then said, "No. Um... Teito fainted."

Labrador's brow furrowed as he quickly asked, "How long has he been unconscious?" He summoned his healing zaiphon and held his hand out toward Teito.

"About 10 minutes," Frau replied tightly. He gazed worriedly into Teito's face. "We were..." Frau hesitated, "talking... and Teito suddenly fainted. When I couldn't get him to respond to me, the Eye surfaced and told me to bring Teito to you."

Labrador's eyebrows shot up further in alarm and he looked at Frau. "The Eye?" Labrador said softly. "Well, he must be very worried about Teito if he told you to bring him to me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Frau said simply.

Both men became silent as Labrador continued examining and healing Teito simultaneously.

After a few minutes, Labrador gasped, making an obvious noise of shock.

"What?!" Frau practically shouted in his face.

Labrador hesitated, and then said simply, "He should be waking up soon."

"But what is wrong with him?" Frau asked as he anxiously looked at Teito's fluttering eyelids.

"Well..." Labrador drew out the word, and then his zaiphon promptly disappeared as Teito made little groaning noises.

"Well, what?" Frau snapped.

Labrador stalled, hoping that Teito would save him from an explanation.

Luckily, Teito took that moment to sleepily question, "Frau?"

A wide grin spread across Frau's face as he hurriedly responded to Teito, "I'm right here, Teito. You're okay," he reassured.

Teito blinked a few times before he fixed his gaze on Frau's face.

"Hi," Teito said tiredly as he blushed.

"Hi," Frau replied as his grin spread wider across his face, completely forgetting Labrador's presence.

After a few moments, Labrador coughed quietly, reminding both Teito and Frau where they were. Teito looked sideways, realizing where they were and that Labrador had been the one to cough.

"Uh..." Teito seemed to question as his face turned red. "Um, Frau, why are we in Labrador's garden... and why are you holding me? Put... me... down!" Teito moved his legs restlessly, trying to add conviction to his words.

"Ugh," Frau groaned as Teito kicked him, "You are such a brat..." Frau grumbled as Teito's kicks became even more violent.

He set the boy down on his feet, as Teito directed his attention to Labrador.

"Lab..." But before Teito could even utter the rest of the syllables in Labrador's name, he quickly put his fingers to his forehead, stumbling backwards into Frau.

Frau hurriedly stabilized Teito, with two hands on either side of his upper arms. "Easy, there," Frau cautioned.

"Ugh," Teito moaned. "I'm dizzy again," he said weakly.

Labrador had already taken steps forward, trying not to crowd Teito, but hand extended with Ziaphon forming around his wrist just in case Teito collapsed again.

"Teito," Labrador said gently, "Why don't you sit on the ground until the dizziness clears? … It can be quite normal for people with your condition," Labrador added carelessly.

While Frau looked at Labrador with concern, Teito just nodded as he heavily sat on the ground.

Frau looked at Labrador, raising an eyebrow. "Teito's condition?" he pointedly asked.

While Labrador tried to stall, Teito yawned and his head dropped forward.

Frau was about to start shaking Teito when his head suddenly snapped up and red eyes glared at him.

Labrador gasped and quietly reproached the Eye, "I don't think Teito is going to be very pleased with you if you keep surfacing without his permission."

Teito's eyes snapped to Labrador and a sad smirk crossed his face. "I tried to protect him from this knowledge. But he needs to know. His soul is too pure and if something happened, and if he thought it was his fault, it would kill him." The Eye sighed and glanced back at Frau with an irritated look. "And tell him, too," he said sullenly.

Labrador raised an eyebrow, about to say that it was none of Frau's business, when the Eye again glared at Frau. "It's all your fault," he said, completely indignant.

Labrador quickly looked at Frau, as he realized that it was Frau's business, too.

"Tell him," Mikhail said one last time as the red faded from Teito's eyes.

Teito blinked a couple of times, and then he looked questioningly at Labrador. "Tell me what?" He asked simply.

Labrador sighed and mumbled something about how lucky it was that Castor was attending to his own business.

Labrador's lips thinned as he simply said, "Well, Teito... you're, um, pregnant."

Teito blinked a couple of times before his eyes widened with a drawn out, "Eh?"

An utterance that Frau copied as he, too, sank heavily to the ground.


End file.
